


My Salvation Lies

by glenien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crazy Sam, Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hepsiyle konuşuyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Salvation Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Boşkupa'nın arkadaşlık turu için yazıldı.

 

Sam ellerinin arasında tuttuğu soda şişesine eğilerek gülümsedi.

 

Kanatları kadar onunla bütünleşmiş trençkotu üzerinde taşıyan beden yavaş adımlarla onun yanına geldi, duraksadı ve en sonunda da yanına, ahşap merdivenlere oturdu. "Rahatsız etmek isteme-"

 

"Ziyaret etmeni ben söyledim Cas- burada hep bir yerin var." Sam sonbahar yapraklarının uçuştuğu bahçeden bakışlarını ona çevirdi, "Nasılsın? Yukarıda her şey yolunda mı?"

 

Castiel onun çizgilerle belirginleşmiş içten gözlerine ve şakaklarındaki kırlara baktı, boğazında garip bir yumru oluşmuştu, konuşmadan önce yutkunması gerekti. "Evet, Sam. Her şey... yerli yerinde."

 

Sam hafifçe ona gülümsedi, "Memnun oldum."

 

İkisi de başlarını tekrar bahçeye çevirdi ve ayaklarının dibinde dili dışarıda, heyecanla sağa sola sıçrayan köpeğe küfürler savurarak yaprakları toplamakla debelenen Dean'i izlediler.

 

"Bir gün beni affedebilecek misiniz?" diye alçak bir sesle sordu Castiel, "Hak etmediğimi biliyorum..."

 

"Benim için değil," diye onun sözünü kesti Sam, "Ama Dean..." Sam devamını getirmedi.

 

Dean başını kaldırıp onlara baktı.

 

"Gitmem gerek," dedi usulca Castiel, "İyi olacak mısın?"

 

Sam'in odaksız bakışları hafifçe sağa kaydı, "Olabildiğim kadar."

 

Dean arkasından bir torba sürükleyerek yanına geldi, yüzünde cesur bir gülümseme, gözlerinde ise endişeli bir ışık vardı, "Komik bir şey mi oldu Sammy? Hangisiyle konuşuyordun?"

 

Sam'in gamzeleri belirdi, "Hepsi o kadar kötü değiller, Dean."

 

Dean hafifçe onun saçlarını okşadı, "Öyle olmalı... gülümsüyordun." Dean eğilerek onun kolunu omzuna yüklendi, "Hadi koca bebek- üşütmeden seni içeri sokalım, yeteri kadar derdin var zaten."

 

Eski evin kapısı gıcırdayarak açılırken trençkotlu bir gölge uzun bir süre daha onları dışarıdan izledi, sonra sessizliğe kayboldu.


End file.
